Automatic transmissions generally effect a ratio change by altering the power delivery path after selective actuation of one or more friction elements. It is common to provide a one-way clutch configured to transfer torque from an engine to the transmission, and to interrupt the transfer of reverse torque from the transmission to the engine. However, the interruption of the transfer of reverse torque to the engine also precludes engine braking. “Engine braking” is a method for decelerating a vehicle using engine compression so that energy is dissipated without exclusively relying on conventional friction based brake systems. Therefore, implementation of engine braking in combination with a conventional friction based brake system increases the lifespan of the conventional brake system by reducing wear and heat generation.